Shoved Into the Closet
by chibitalex
Summary: When Japan locks England and America in a closet together, they are not pleased. When the temperature suddenly drops down to 20 degrees, they are very upset. Cue America's hero complex kicking in to warm England up. *USUK, Oneshot*


**Why, hello there! This is the author of this oneshot, chibitalex. This was very entertaining to write.**

**I just love America's little fantasies and England's tsundere-ness.**

**Cuddling also is adorable, just saying. I really don't like how I formatted this, but ah well.**

**Reviews make me smile! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Your room is over here, England-san." Japan silently walked side by side with the British nation down the darkened hallway.<p>

"Again, I must thank you for letting me stay here, Japan." England quickly gave Japan a warm smile, a rare sighting for England.

"It isn't a problem. Please, try to get some rest." The Asian nation smirked- _'What was that about?'_- before showing him to a door. England opened the door slightly and squinted, peering inside.

'_This…. Isn't a room, it's a-' _

England's thoughts were interrupted by two hands shoving him into the dark closet, which was most certainly not a room, and locking the door behind him.

"What the bloody hell? Japan! JAPAN! What is the meaning of this!" The blonde nation smashed his fists repeatedly against the door. Much to his disappointment, a certain American onlooker found the sight of this annoyed Brit very amusing. "Dude! Chill!" America stood up, very nearly hitting his head on the metal rack above him.

"A-America? Japan… told me that I was the only….." England struggled to find words that sounded like they had a place in an intelligible conversation. However, with America, he sometimes wondered why he even bothered to sound dignified. The nation could hardly speak two sentences without having his mouth stuffed full of that filth he called food. It was all pretty pointless if you asked him.

"Yeah, well, Japan told me that I was the only one here, too." America paused. "Then he shoved me into a closet." England stared at him for a moment.

"Have you tried breaking down the door?" The shorter asked him.

"Yes… For such a small guy, he can really build stuff well."

"Have you tried climbing through the vent?"

"Dude… not gonna work."

"Have you tried asking him to be let out?"

"Course I did!"

"And what did he say…?" England stared at him.

"….No."

"Have you tried burning down the do-"

"England!" America cut him off with an urgent tone. "Dude, are you really that opposed to staying in here for the night? I mean, Japan's obviously not going to let us out until morning, so we might as well just relax, right? Plus, you're with the hero! Just admit it, you love me." America flashed a grin.

"I do NOT love you. Why on Earth would I want to spend my night in a closet with _you?_" England hissed through his teeth. Though to everyone who had ever seen the two interact, it was quite obvious what possible motives England would have for wanting the American alone in a closet with him all night.

"Because I'm the hero!" America suddenly exclaimed.

"Of course…. Because you're the hero. You're not the hero, git. You're just a prick." The British nation folded his arms against his chest, shivering against the suddenly cold air.

"No, I'm the hero. Obviously. What, is that leaf water finally getting to your head?" America smirked, zipping up his bomber jacket.

"T-tea is great! Y-you just don't have a refined palate!" England curled his knees up to his chest, trying to retain warmth.

"No, coffee is bet- _Shit, why is it so cold?_" America breathed, his breath visible. England said nothing and huddled in the corner, shivering. "Sh-shut up, git… I'm already cold, I don't need to hear your obnoxious voice ringing through my ears…" The smaller blonde buried his face into his knees, trying to obtain as much warmth as possible.

"Hey, England, you alright…?" Somehow, without attracting any attention from the older nation, America had moved about three feet closer to him.

"Y-yes…. I'm just cold…" England looked up to glare at the American that was now less than a foot away from him.

"Just…. leave me alone, git….." England murmured into his elbow, coughing.

'_If I can't get warm, I might as well try and sleep… with any luck, I won't have hypothermia by morning…'_

England's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of warm arms circling around him.

"A…America….?"

America hushed him, and slipped half of his jacket onto England's shoulders.

"You're going to catch a cold, England…" America frowned in disapproval. "And heroes don't let damsels get sick!"

"D-Damsel? I am not a damsel!" England clung onto the other's infamous bomber jacket, inhaling the deep scents of coffee, burgers, and _America._

"Oh please, England," America grinned, his breath coming out in visible puffs. "I already know that in your fantasy, I'd be your knight in shiny armour! And I would coming riding for you on a unicorn!" England looked up to stare at the nation.

"Oh, please. Do indulge me in what you'd like to think that my fantasies are." England said, voice dripping with sarcasm. America shot him a grin.

"Gladly! And after I'd rescue you on the unicorn, we'd get scones and tea. And then we'd totally cuddle 'nd stuff."

England pondered this. Actually, it did sound quite nice…

"Wanna know what my fantasy is, England?" America smirked, leaning closer to the other's crimson face. "G-git! Of course not! Why should I care about what goes on in that skull of yours?" Even in the dark, England's face was clearly bright red. America flashed a grin at the older nation and held him closer.

"It's 'cause you looooove me. It's so obvious, just admit it already." The blue eyed nation cooed, burying his head in the other's chest, and earning a whimper from the other nation.

"I do not! You're just a bloody wanker! Now shut up, I want to sleep!" England whimpered, trying to conceal his blush in America's jacket.

Time passed, and minutes ticked on.

Unknown to America, England was still awake, listening to the other's steady heartbeat. Not that he found that calming, mind you.

Unknown to England, America was awake, holding England like a teddy bear, enjoying the warmth of the other, listening to his steady breathing.

And unknown to both of them, a certain Japanese nation was covered in blankets on the other side of the house, lying near the thermostat.


End file.
